Estranhas Gentilezas
by Yunus-chan
Summary: Sasuke conheçeu Sakura,uma menina de estranha gentileza se fosse comparado a todos de sua cidade.Depois de um dia calmo com ela,ele descobre o quanto os dois se amam,e resolve pedi-lá em namoro,logo então notando,o motivo das estranhas gentilezas dela.


_**Estranhas gentilezas**_

_Estão acontecendo coisas muito estranhas ultimamente.Sabe-se que não á o habito da gentileza nas cidades grandes.Não é por ruindade,e sim por falta de tempo._

_Gastam sua paciência nas filas,salas de espera,transito,discussão familiares e mercados,e depois economizam com a gente._

_Não ligo para isso,até sou igual._

_Mas é esse o problema.Conheçi uma garota super delicada,meiga,bonita e gentil._

_Estranhei de principio.Era muito nova-tinha apenas 13 anos-e também muito linda.Muito diferentes de outras que conheço.De principio achei que fosse só mais uma garota boba que se apaixonaria por mim tão facil,mas depois descobri,que por trás daqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas havia mais uma diferença entre ela e todos.A gentileza._

_Seu nome é Sakura.Haruno Sakura para ser mais específico.Doçura estranha a menina possui.Me conquistou depois de uma semana como amigos.Não entendi porque,mas agora não consigo tira-la da cabeça._

_Naruto diz que enfim me apaixonei.Discordo.Mas não totalmente.Em um ponto ele tem razão,mas em outro não.Aliás,um Uchiha não pode se rebaixar dizendo que ama uma garota._

_Toc toc toc..._

_Escutei batidas leves na porta.Fui atender._

_-Sakura?Que surpresa!-Disse indiferente.Não esperava tal reação dela._

_-Sasuke!-O sorriso estampado em seu rosto era grande e radiante.Me abraçou fortemente me empreguinando com aquele doce cheiro de cereja._

_Somente a abraçei também.Tal ato saiu sem querer na hora.Ainda bem que não sorri,não fiz uma expressão agradavel e nem nada.Apenas continuei olhando para a casa a frente da minha.Olhar fixo._

_Finalmente me soltou.Colocou as mãos para trás e sorriu sem graça._

_-Me desculpe S-Sasuke-kun.-Corou um pouco e logo mais entrou em minha casa junto de mim._

_Nos sentamos no sofa.Logo mais ela abriu outro sorriso colgate de orelha a orelha e falando doce começou com um dialogo._

_-Sasuke-kun,queria te convidar pra ir no aniversário de minha mãe nesse sabado.-Cruzou as pernas que nem criança em cima do sofa.--Você vai,né?_

_-Meninos tarados por você iram ir?-Olhei mais sério do que antes._

_-Isso eu não sei Sasuke!-Mudou o tom de voz.Só estava brincando.-Mas por que está pergunta?_

_-Por nada...Eu vou sim...-Não tive tempo de esboçar reação nenhuma antes que ela me desse mais um abraço super apertado._

_Já estava até me acostumando com esses abraços.Já perdi a conta de quantos ela me deu._

_Me soltou depois de um tempo.Enfim passamos a tarde conversando.Ou melhor,eu escutando e ela tagarelando._

_As vezes eu me pergunto,como uma menina de 13 anos tem uma amizade duradoura com uma cara frio de 15 que ainda por cima é um Uchiha?_

_Pergunta sem resposta e o pior:não cala!_

_Que saco ter que viver com isso martelando minha cabeça.Ela é legal mas é irritante.É bonita mas é menininha demais._

_Daqui a pouco minha cabeça vai estar maior do que é.Ignorem esta frase.Sem sentido,sabe?_

_Por que eu fui aceitar o bendito convite?Vou ter que ficar aturando um monte de menininhas chatas mais irritante que a Saáh dando em cima de mim.Que saco._

_Mas ja que aceitei,vou ter que ir.Sorte que só é daqui a três dias...Espera...Três?To ferrado com todas as letras!São poucos dias._

_-Agora eu estou indo Sasuke.Está ficando tarde.-Se levantou e me deu um beijo na bochecha._

_-Espere!Eu te levo.-Fiz o mesmo processo que ela,menos o beijo é claro.Saimos de minha casa e fomos para a dela._

_Pude perceber no caminho que varios garotos que aparentavam ter mais idade que eu olhavam para ela de uma forma vamos dizer que...Maliciosa._

_Admito,não gostei daqueles olhares.O motivo eu não sei.Mas ciumes não é.Claro que não!_

_Abraçei ela de modo protetor,envolvendo sua cintura com meu braço esquerdo e trazendo-a para perto de meu corpo.Ela nada fez e continuamos a caminhar._

_Cerca de dez minutos depois estavamos chegando na rua de sua casa.Varios olhares foram direcionados a nós.Pude perceber também que além daqueles olhares normais somente um se destacava.Um par de olhos esmeraldas e madeixas rosadas olhava para nós com um semblante de espanto._

_-É minha irmã,Saywmi.-Sakura sussurrou para mim._

_Dei um meio sorriso ao ver que podia existir uma Sakura 2 no mundo.Eram extremamente parecidas._

_A irmã da rosada correu para a casa de Sakura._

_-O que ela tem?-Questionei.Sakura sorriu_

_._

_-Ela vai contar para a minha mãe que me viu com um garoto.Ela deve estar pensando que somos namorados e que você aprontou comigo.-Riu._

_-Espera.Ela vai dizer o que?-Me separei dela e a olhei assustado._

_-Sua cara está engraçada Sasu...E ela pensa que eu namoro com todos os meninos que são meus amigos.-Parou de frente para mim.Não se preocupe.Minha mãe nem acredita mais nisso._

_Suspirei aliviado.Voltamos a andar.Entramos em sua casa.A irmã da Haruno que é minha amiga estava falando com sua mãe._

_Sakura fechou a porta que estava atrás da gente e logo foi falar com sua mãe.Fiquei parado no lugar onde estava._

_-Venha Sasu!-Me chamou.Segui a menina a minha frente.-Mãe,este é meu amigo Sasuke._

_Me puxou para o seu lado._

_-Oi srªHaruno.-Comprimentei a mulher.Parecia ser bem jovem._

_-Oi er...Sasu?-A mãe de Sakura fez o mesmo que eu._

_-Sasuke.Uchiha Sasuke.-Me apresentei._

_-Haruno Mei.-Estendou sua mão.Apertei a mesma._

_-Minha irmã ja encheu sua cabeça né mãe?-Sorriu ao ver a Haruno mais velha assentir com a cabeça.-É mentira se ela disse que somos namorados.Ele é só um amigo._

_Afirmei com a cabeça ao ver a mulher olhar para mim._

_Saywmi sorriu sem graça.Colocou as mãos para trás e foi para o lado da mãe._

_-Mas se ele fosse meu namorado mesmo?-Riu ao ver meu estado._

_-Mas heim?-Havia me assustado com essa pergunta._

_-Hora filha,eu deixaria.Ele parece ser um bom rapaz.E combina com você.-Acho que corei na hora.Senti minhas bochechas ferverem._

_A mãe de Sakura foi para a cozinha e a Haruno pequena subiu.Ficamos somente Sakura e eu no corredor que ligava a cozinha com a sala._

_-Fica para jantar?-Fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono e de coitada virando-se de frente para mim e segurando uma das minhas mãos com as suas._

_-Ah não sei Saáh.-Respondi._

_-Fica vai?--O brilho em seus olhos era totalmente visivel.Me abraçou e novamente eu pude sentir o seu delicioso perfume de cereja._

_-Se sua mãe deixar...-Fiquei parado.Ela me soltou._

_-Deixa sim._

_Fomos para a cozinha.Enfim sua mãe deixou eu jantar por lá._

_O tempo se passou e todos nós ja estavamos jantando um delicioso estrogonofe de frango.Realmente,a srª Haruno cozinha muito bem._

_O relógio ja marcava 21:00 horas.Estava mais tarde do que pensava.Tinha de voltar para casa.Mas quem disse que elas deixavam?_

_Estavamos assistindo a um filme de comédia.Até eu que não sou de rir estava gargalhando.Isto mesmo,me imagine gargalhando._

_Saywmi estava deitada no sofa junto com sua mãe e Sakura e eu sentados em um puff no chão.E pra variar,abraçados.Fazia muito frio no dia._

_Logo mais Itachi,meu irmão mais velho,estaria louco atrás de mim.Dito e feito.Nem um minuto se passou depois das 21:00 horas e meu celular estava tocando._

_Atendi._

_Era Itachi falando para mim ir para casa._

_Desliguei._

_-Agora eu tenho que ir.Meu irmão está chamando.-Me levantei._

_-Você tem um irmão?-Os olhos de Saywmi brilharam._

_-Tenho.-Ri.-Mas ele é muito velho para você._

_-Ah...-Abaixou a cabeça e deitou mais aconchegante no colo de sua mãe._

_-Tudo bem querido.Amanhã você volta,né?-Mei._

_-Se for possivel sim srª Haruno._

_-Vamos Sasuke...Eu te levo até o portão.-Sakura se levantou e foi junto de mim até o portão de sua casa._

_Paramos em frente do mesmo.Fiquei frente a frente com a Haruno._

_Segurei em suas mãos e a puxei para um abraço.Meu coração apertou.não sei porque fiz tal gesto,mas senti que se não o fizesse meu coração sairia pela boca._

_Correspondeu ao abraço.Ficamos por muito tempo assim.A rua foi ficando cada vez mais deserta.Logo estavamos sozinhos._

_Levantei seu rosto que até então estava abaixado.Segurei seu queixo e dei um beijo nela._

_No começo ela não entendeu nada.Ficou com os olhos abertos e não correspondeu ao beijo.Mas depois começou a fechar os olhos e deu passagem para que minha lingua percorrece sua boca._

_Eu sabia que era o primeiro dela,e ela também sabia que não era o meu primeiro.Um beijo doce estava ocorrendo.Calmo e amoroso.Nos separamos por falta de ar.Benditos pulmões.Eu estava os corpos ainda colados e os olhos ainda fechados nos mantemos com um sorriso longo.Abri meu olho e pude perceber que as lindas esmeraldas dela me fitavam.De um jeito sexy eu sorri.Logo mais selei o momento com mais um beijo.Mais um toque de nossos labios.Segurei em sua cintura enquanto ela brincava com meus cabelos._

_Nos beijamos por um tempo,e logo mais os pulmões ja começavam a me irritar novamente.Nos separamos.Ela me abraçou carinhosamente e eu acariciei aquelas belas madeixas.De relance olhei para a janela da casa onde moravam a Sakura sua mãe e sua irmã.Pude ver nitidamente que sua mãe e sua irmã nos olhavam com sorrisos bobos estampados no rosto._

_A abraçei mais forte e beijei seus cabelos._

_Nos separamos._

_-Sasuke-kun?-Perguntou a rosada._

_-Sim?_

_-Eu te amo!-Afirmou._

_Pela primeira vez senti que estava correspondendo aquele sentimento que até então eu desconhecia._

_-Idem.-Dei um beijo em sua testa._

_Seus olhos brilharam.Percebi que naquele momento ela estava sem reação,então prossegui._

_-Quer namorar comigo?-Segurei suas mãos._

_-S-Sim.-Uma estrela brilhou no céu.Somente aquela estrela se destacou em todo o céu._

_Sorrimos e ficamos colados olhando para o céu._

_Coisas estranhas aconteceram naquele momento.Um rosto feliz se formou com estrelas.Um estrala cadente passou rapidamente cortando o rosto._

_-Faça um pedido Sakura._

_Ela fechou os olhos e fez o pedido em voz alta._

_-Me torne mais feliz do que sou,meu pai._

_Fiquei sem entender,mas ai percebi que seu olhar era fixo na pequena estrela que brilhava._

_Constatei então que ela era um anjo que caiu com um unico proposito:tirar a escuridão da minha vida._

_Agora estava tudo explicado.Só um anjo podia ser gentil como ela.As estranhas gentilezas do meu anjo róseo._

_ The end _

_aah...até eu me emocionei com esse...í.ì_

_espero q gostem!_


End file.
